Total Drama Pokèmon
by LordRiley
Summary: 24 contestants will be put to the test to determine who will win 100,000 Pokè. With hosts Jirachi and Manaphy, the contestants are in it to win it. (no more OC's)
1. Sign Up

A female fairy-like Pokèmon smiled as she adjusted the camera. "Hello viewers," she began. "I'm Jirachi, and welcome to the first ever season of Total Drama Pokèmon!" Jirachi crossed her arms and nudged her co-host, who grumbled. Jirachi rolled her eyes.

"The sour guy next to me is Manaphy, and he'll be co-hosting with me for the duration of the show!" Jirachi was visibly excited and waved her arms around frantically.

"The contestants will be-" she began, but Manaphy quickly cut her off.

"We don't have any contestants, idiot." He said to her matter-of-factly. Jirachi pouted, before pushing him away. "I forgot, okay?"

Manaphy took the camera and placed it on himself, showing that he had many yellow slips of paper. "We need contestants. Here are the applications. Are you ready for a chance to win one-hundred thousand Pokè? Then sign up here."

Jirachi looked irritated. "I wanted to say that..."

* * *

**A/N: This is an idea that I wanted to for a while, so.. Here we go! I'd love OC's! I'm desperate guys! So please sign up? :3**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Personality (please be as descriptive as possible):**

**History (optional; can be brief):**

**Relationship/Pairing:**

**Fear:**

**Talent:**

**Other: **

**Thanks guys! I'm looking forward to your OC's! I'm looking for 24! So sign up please!**


	2. The Great Escape

**Here we go! It's finally here! Before we start I just wanna say thanks to everyone who submitted OC's. I obviously couldn't accept everyone but I'm pretty happy with this cast! So with that being said, let's begin!**

* * *

Jirachi was holding a long white paper with a list of twenty four names. She smiled gleefully. "Hello viewers, and welcome to the very first episode of Total Drama Pokèmon! I'm Jirachi, and I'm coming at you live from an island SOMEWHERE in Sinnoh!" She pointed to the island behind her. "Here's the deal: 24 contestants have signed up for a chance to win a cash prize of 100,000 Pokè. They'll be spending all there time right here at this.. er, summer camp, as they compete against each other to get one step further in the game!"

Manaphy held a book that said 'Script' on the front. "We finally got 24 contestants to sign up for the show, and they're on their way currently." Jirachi glared at him. "Would it kill you to read that with some enthusiasm? I swear you're so-"

"Uh, hello?" A Furfrou said, eyebrow raised. From the tone of voice, it was definitely a girl, and it was currently sporting the Heart Trim. Jirachi looked at her and sweat dropped. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" The Furfrou looked unamused. "Yeah, okay. I'm Aspen. I'll just go stand over there." Jirachi and Manaphy blankly watched her as she went to the end of the dock.

"I don't like her," Manaphy commented. Jirachi couldn't help but agree.

The next contestants came in a pair. They were both shiny Pokèmon. One was an Umbreon and the other was a Glaceon. Jirachi quickly grabbed her list and scrolled for their names. The Glaceon interrupted her search. "Hi," she said cheerfully. "I'm Aurora, and this is my older brother, Midnight!" Jirachi smiled at them and waved at the two. "Welcome to Total Drama Pokèmon, guys! I'm Jirachi, and this is Manaphy."

Midnight scoffed, but didn't say anything. He went to stand beside Aspen, carrying both his and Aurora's luggage on his tail.

A Vanillite was the next Pokèmon to step onto the dock. She seemed nice enough. "Hi! I'm Vienna. I'll just go stand over there next to the others. It's nice to be here." Vienna walked over and sat on the other side of Aspen, who was growing annoyed.

"Could you guys please move? It's bad enough that this dock is filthy, I don't need you guys next to me as well." Aspen requested irritatedly. Midnight scoffed, but moved away with Aurora immediately.

Meanwhile, Jirachi and Manaphy were welcoming the next contestant. "You're Charlie, right?" Manaphy said to the Shuppet, who nodded. "I thought so."

As Charlie floated over the others, he noticed Aurora's eyes. They were quite different, to say the least. He wanted to compliment her, but didn't no how to say it without sounding awkward.

Two more Pokèmon arrived together. One was a Dewott, while the other was a Sawsbuck; who, despite it being summer, still retained its winter form. The Dewott spoke first. "Hey. I'm Jason." Jirachi nodded, and looked at the Sawsbuck. "And who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Sven," he responded, nodding. "..is this really where we're gonna be staying. I did not sign up for this."

Manaphy smirked smugly. "Actually, you did." He said, showing Sven his contract. Sven just rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"How many more do we have to go," Manaphy asked Jirachi. "I can't bare this much longer." Jirachi pouted, and looked at her list. "We have seventeen left. Is it really bothering you that much to be even remotely nice?"

Manaphy crossed his arms. "Yes.."

Jirachi thought for a moment. "Okay, hold on." She closed her eyes and just floated in the air. The campers looked bewildered. "What is she doing?" Jason asked. Manaphy sighed. "She's using her telepathy. I don't know why though."

After about a minute, Jirachi opened her eyes and gave Manaphy a tired look. "You're lucky you're my friend. I asked Kyogre to bring the rest of the cast members. He refused at first, but I finally got him to agree."

Manaphy looked shocked, but immediately looked uninterested. "Thanks, I guess?"

As if on cue, Kyogre arrived with ten new contestants on his back. They seemed shaken, and quickly scurried to get off of the giant beast. Manaphy's eyes widened. "Uh, okay then? So who are you guys?"

"I'm Munch," a Munchlax said. "I hope I win!"

"My name is Gray," a Shuppet announced. When he saw Charlie, he seemed confused. "There's another Shuppet here too?"

An Electabuzz walked with a lot of bravado and confidence. "I'm Thunder, and I'm here to win." Aspen rolled her eyes.

A Zorua who seemed just a bit seasick was the next to speak up. "I'm Melvin.. Ugh. This place looks terrible." The rest of the campers nodded in agreement.

"Well.. I'm Momo!" An exuberant Pichu announced. "I hope I make a lot of friends here! And it would be nice if I won as well!" A similarly hyper Manetric nodded in agreement. "Same here! I'm Jack, and I just know that I'm gonna win this game!"

Jirachi and Manaphy both sweat-dropped, not accustomed to such high levels of enthusiasm. Momo and Jack instantly seemed to like each other, and began talking on their way to the others.

A Zoroark stepped forward, carrying two suitcases. "I'm Almond. That's really all you need to know." She didn't notice that she was glared at by Aspen. "Almond?" Jack said. "That's a weird name." When he received something that looked like a warning look from the Zoroark, he looked away and huffed.

An Amaura was the next to introduce itself. "Um, hi. My full name is Amethyst, but you can just call me Amy for short." Everyone smiled at her: she seemed really sweet.

"Come stand next to us," Jack offered, to which Amy politely accepted. The last two Pokèmon to get off of Kyogre were a Bayleef and a Wooper, who was wearing a blue scarf around his neck. The Bayleef was the first to speak.

"What's up? I'm Minnie! Feel free to quit now because I came to win!" She spoke with a wave of confidence, which made Thunder nod his head in approval. Manaphy, however, frowned. "Your name is Minnie?"

Minnie nodded, but frowned back at him. "Yeah..? Why is it of importance to you." Manaphy snorted. "No reason."

Jirachi pointed to the Wooper. "I know you! You stood out in your audition tape! You're Wally!" Wally nodded. "That's my name! Can someone help me carry my luggage? It's really heavy without arms."

"I'll help you," Momo offered. Wally thanked her kindly and they walked across the dock together.

Jirachi did a quick head count. "We have seventeen contestants here. Kyogre, do you think you can bring the remaining seven?"

Kyogre grunted. "Y'know, I do have things to do right?" Jirachi whispered in his ear, and his facial expression suddenly lit up. "Forget it. I'll bring them. Give me a minute."

Manaphy raised an eyebrow. "What did you tell him?" Jirachi gave him a look. "Uh.. None of your business!"

Kyogre quickly returned with theist seven campers sitting on his back. The first Pokèmon to get off was a Pachirisu. As she walked towards the other contestants, she politely greeted Jirachi and Manaphy, then walked up to the contestants.

"Hello, I'm assuming you're the other contestants?" She said to them in a professional voice. "I'm Priscilla. It's very nice to meet you all."

The second Pokèmon was a Typloshion. Nearly all of the girls blushed upon his arrival. However, Almond just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, nice to finally meet you Jirachi," he said coolly. "I'm Lucian." Jirachi shook his hand. "Welcome to the island." His eyebrow raised. "Uh.. This isn't what was on my application." In the crowd, Vienna huffed. "I know right?"

Next to step onto the dock was a Rampardos. "Uh, yeah. I'm Don. So.. This is really it?" Don looked at the cast and immediately regretted coming on the show. "Okay then.."

Fourth was a Vaporeon. She seemed cool and collected as she introduced herself. "I'm Ariel. Here, I'm supposed to give this to you." She handed a paper to Jirachi, who skimmed over it real quick before flashing her a sympathetic look.

"You're deaf?" Jirachi asked. The other contestants gasped, and Priscilla came up to Ariel and helped her with her luggage. Ariel looked annoyed. "Yes, I am deaf. However, I'm really good at reading lips, so don't worry.."

As Ariel walked with Priscilla, the fifth contestant introduced himself. He was a Quilladin and had his arms crossed. "..sup? I'm Milo." Milo went and stood next to Lucian, who nodded his head at him. The two began to engage in conversation.

An Excadrill was second to last. He had an MP3 player in his hands and had his headphones in. "The name's Eddie." He then started bobbing his head to his music.

"Last but not least, our final contestant, er.." Jirachi paused as she looked for her name. "Oh! Our last contestant- Riza!" The Pignite, now identified as Riza. Stepped off of Kyogre and pulled her red suitcase onto the dock. "I guess I'm the last one. I can't say I'm glad to be here though."

Jirachi clapped her hands together as she looked at the 24 contestants now on the dock. "Great, now that you're all here, we can finally start the competition! But first.."

Jirachi took out a camera. "I need to take a promotional picture! Everyone smile!"

* * *

All twenty four contestants were seated near the campfire. Jirachi and Manaphy had a paper in each of their hands.

"From here on out, everyone you see today are your fellow competitors!" Jirachi started. Everyone looked at each other with a nervous face. "Here's how we're doing this. You guys will be split into two teams. Each week, the teams will compete against each other in a series of challenges. The winning team will be safe from elimination and will enjoy a reward, while the losing team will have to send someone home."

Manaphy then began to speak. "Right. So, if I call your name, come stand next to me. Any questions so far?" Minnie raised a paw, but was ignored. Manaphy then began calling names. "Wally, Midnight, Melvin, Momo, Munch, Jason, Riza, Ariel, Priscilla, Eddie, Thunder and Aspen. From now on, you're apart of the Malevolent Manaphy's."

Aspen snorted. "How original." Manaphy glared at her before throwing the team flag at her. She sidestepped it, making it hit Thunder instead. She chuckled. "Missed me!"

Midnight looked at his sister. "I'm not on your team.. But be careful. I'll be keeping an eye on you." Aurora nodded. "I'll be fine."

Jirachi rolled her eyes before speaking. "Anyways.. That means Minnie, Jack, Lucian, Almond, Gray, Amethyst, Aurora, Milo, Sven, Vienna, Don and Charlie are the Judicious Jirachi's!" The team cheered, given the positive connotation of their team name.

Jirachi gestured for the teams to follow her. They walked for a while before arriving at two cabins. "Okay, here are some quick things to know. Firstly, the cabins aren't co-ed. Each Pokèmon must sleep in the cabin of their gender only. Secondly, that stall there is the confessional. You can share whatever it is that you're feeling and no one will know.. Mostly."

**000**

**Jason: It smells awful in here.. This place sucks.**

**000**

"The first challenge will start in an hour. We'll allow you to put your luggage in your cabins and get aquatinted." With that said, Jirachi and Manaphy quickly zoomed off.

With the female Manaphy's, Aspen walked in and scoffed. "Do they really expect me to sleep on bunk beds?"

Amy shrugged, before setting her luggage on her bed. "I guess that's the theme.. I don't really like it either."

Priscilla placed Ariel's luggage on one of the top bunks, before finally leaving. Ariel muttered a thanks to her, before beginning to unpack.

**000**

**Ariel: I appreciate Priscilla's kindness, but I don't need her pity..**

**000**

On the guys' side, things were pretty calm. Thunder and Eddie were arm wrestling, while Midnight was relaxing on his bed, eyes closed. Jason was chatting with Melvin about the Illusion ability, and Munch and Melvin were sleeping.

The Jirachi's, however, were a but hectic. Jack was extremely energetic and was running around the cabins at a fast pace, annoying most of the males. Lucian tried to politely calm him down.

"Dude, chill out. You shouldn't waste your energy before the first challenge." Lucian said. Jack shook his head. "Don't worry about me! I never run out of energy! In fact, I'm full of energy!" Most of the guys huffed in annoyance, but this went unnoticed by Jack.

Meanwhile, on the girls' side, Minnie was arguing with Almond over the top bunk. "I had it first!" Minnie insisted. Almond shook her head. "No, you didn't. I put my luggage there first, so it's mine."

They squabbled back and forth before Vienna sighed. "Minnie, do you want my bed? I'll just sleep on the bottom." Minnie flashed her a grateful look. "Thanks so much. I appreciate it."

As Minnie put her stuff on her new bed, Manaphy's voice rung out on the loud speaker. "Contestants, meet next to the flag pole for the first challenge."

Don was appalled. "Already? You said we had an hour! It's only been five minutes!" Manaphy responded, "I LIED!" Aspen scoffed. "Jerk."

* * *

Once all of the campers were at the flag pole, Manaphy and Jirachi showed up with mischievous looks on their faces. "Welcome to your first challenge!" Manaphy said. "To start things off fairly simple, your challenge will be to find your way back to camp from the wilderness."

"Uh.. We're already in camp." Vienna pointed out. Jirachi then began laughing and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the contestants were gone. She looked at Manaphy. "Best idea ever!"

**...**

On one side of the forest, the Jirachi's all crash landed onto the floor. "Ow, I got a splinter!" Sven complained, as he had landed on a pile of twigs.

**000**

**Almond: I did NOT sign up for this! I hate you, Jirachi!**

**000**

"Greaaat," Gray drawled. "Now we're lost in the middle of the woods. How are we gonna get back to camp!?"

Aurora spoke up. ".. I have pretty good navigational skills. I can try my best to lead us back to camp if you guys are okay with it." Minnie nodded. "It's the best we got right now. Lead the way, leader girl."

Meanwhile, the Manaphy's were arguing with each other.

"I'm the leader and that's that!" Aspen yelled. "Besides, I can smell camp. We need to go south."

"No," Thunder argued. "We were near the ocean. The ocean is north. We need to go north." Aspen huffed, but didn't disagree. "Whatever.."

**000**

**Thunder: Aspen is kinda cute when she's mad..**

**000**

"So we're going north then?" Momo concluded. Everyone nodded, and the team set out. Munch started to follow them as well, but a ripe Oran Berry caught his eye. Glancing back at his team, he decided to go get it. After all, he hadn't had breakfast.

* * *

It was two hours later when the Manaphy's finally realized they were close to civilization. "Look," Priscilla pointed to several grains of sand. "Isn't this the same sand that's on the beach? It smells like the ocean!"

Eddie nodded. "It does. So we are going the right way. Let's hurry!"

Little did the Manaphy's know that the Jirachi's were right behind them. Aurora was sniffing the air, trying to find the scent of camp. "Smell anything?" Almond asked. Aurora didn't respond for a few seconds, then finally nodded. "Yes! Come on guys: we're nearly there.

They began running, and soon the trees around them began getting thinner and thinner, until finally they had disappeared completely and were at the campfire pit.

"We won!" Jack shouted excitedly. The team cheered. "I don't think so," Priscilla said smugly. The Jirachi's looked dumbfounded, so Priscilla continued. "We've been here for about five minutes. What took you guys so long?"

Suddenly, Manaphy and Jirachi seemingly popped out of nowhere. "So it's settled! The Manaphy's win the first challenge!" Before the Manaphy's could get excited, Jirachi noticed something. "Wait.. Your team is missing someone."

The Manaphy's became quiet, until Jason face palmed. "Oh my god. We're missing Munch! Where did he go?"

Manaphy shook his head, and sighed. "Sorry Manaphy's, but if your whole team isn't here, that means that you don't win. So.. The Jirachi's win the first challenge."

Everyone on that team erupted in cheers, high fiving each other and jumping up and down. At that moment, Munch appeared, a blue substance smeared on his face.

"Sorry guys," he began. "I saw an Oran Berry, and I just had to eat it.. I was so hungry!" He stopped talking when he realized the team was glaring at him. "..what?"

Aspen was infuriated. "I hope you enjoyed your little food break! Thanks to you, WE LOST THE CHALLENGE!"?Munch was silent, before putting his head down in shame.

Manaphy shook his head. "Okay, Manaphy's, figure out who you guys are going to vote off.

**000**

**Priscilla: It's no surprise whose going home.. **

**000**

That night at the campfire, Jirachi had a plate of eleven Pokèblocks. She then began to explain. "Welcome to the first elimination. Here's how things will work: at each elimination, the Pokèmon who are safe will receive a Pokèblock. However, if you don't receive one, you're eliminated from the competition, and your chance at winning is shot."

"I think we know," Aspen said. "Just give us the pokèblocks!" Jirachi scoffed. "Fine.. meanie."

"When I call your name, come and get a Pokèblock. Midnight, Momo, Priscilla, Jason, Riza, Ariel, Aspen, Thunder, Wally, and Melvin."

"It's down to Eddie and Munch. The vote was unanimous, by the way. So, the final Pokèblock goes to..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.. Eddie. Munch, you cost your team the win, and because of that, you're eliminated from the game."

Munch crossed his arms. "..fine. I wanted to go home anyway."

**000**

**Munch: So.. I'm the first one gone. It hasn't even been 24 hours! Honestly, I thought they'd understand. I'm a Munchlax! I get hungry easily! What would YOU have done if a Berry just popped out of nowhere. Now that I think about it, where did that Berry come from?**

**000**

**Aspen: Everything's going according to plan! I personally dropped that Oran Berry there. I knew that glutton would go after it. He was annoying, so he had to go. If I keep making us lose, I can get rid of the threats! But I still can't decide whether or not I should make an alliance.**

**000**

Priscilla was outside of the confessional, listening. "Interesting."

* * *

**So that's the first episode! I had to split it up in two parts because it was extremely long! How did I do? I think I was a bit messy during the introductions, but tell me what you think!**

**So Aspen was the reason Munch got eliminated! And Priscilla overheard her in the confessional. What will she do? Will the Jirachi's win another challenge? Find out next time on Total Drama Pokèmon!**


End file.
